


love.

by crescent_woods



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, a very cute collection of moments about love and relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_woods/pseuds/crescent_woods
Summary: love is many things.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little ficlet about love and evolving relationships? and how love can mean so many things

love is many things.

love is the way luka tries (and fails) to understand marinette’s newest muse the first few (dozen) times she explains it,

and the way she explains it still. 

love is the way luka could play marinette’s soul before they ever spoke,

and how he sometimes finds his own soul woven into it.

love is the way marinette bakes for her family - treats on the first day of school, on the day of a big test everyone was worrying over, on birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, sometimes just because,

and how she never expects anything in return, but gets it anyways.

love is the way tom and sabine raised their daughter. fearless and brave and paris’ number one heroine, (chat who?)

and how they did it all without realizing.

love is the way paris tries to help ladybug. mental health awareness, calming techniques, physically restraining mr pigeon, akuma alerts and hunting hawkmoth themselves,

and how each one makes a difference.

love is the way luka cares for marinette through anything she needs,

and accepts that he might never have her heart.

love is the way marinette finds herself humming a tune during a test that luka had played hours ago when she had been studying

and how she never noticed how much he calmed her nerves.

love is the way marinette avidly promoted luka and kitty section to jagged every time they met,

and how he immediately bought a recording.

love is the way marinette finds herself going to luka when she notices she’s struggling,

and how he drops everything to help her.

love is the way marinette finds herself using more blue in her artwork,

and how it makes her smile every time she realizes.

love is the way she races to him that morning  what time is it anyways?

and how his family, mom and jules and rose, know exactly what that means.

love is the way their families silently grow that young love,

and how neither of them seems to realize it.

love is the way marinette shoots up in bed one night,

and realizes she wants to spend the rest of her life with luka.

love is the way she races to him that morning what time is it anyways? 

and tells him exactly that.

love is the way luka stays silent for a moment,

and then pulls her in for a kiss.

love is all of the circumstances leading up to this moment,

and all the happiness that comes after.


End file.
